Believe Her
by odes
Summary: ZoRobin Doujinshi. re-memories saat pertama Robin gabung sama SHP :)


_**Believe Her**_

( FanFic of One Piece)

Original Series and Character by Eiichiro Oda

Cast : StrawHat Pirates

" ZoRobin doujinshi 3 "

Rate : T

Category : Love?

C**erita dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan menulis saya. Sama sekali tidak bermasud menjiplak karya besar Oda Sensei **** saya seorang Zorolovers 3. Sebuah kebanggaan bisa menulis tentang My Marimo untuk pertama kalinya. Hope you're will be enjoy it. Doumo Arigatou, Minna~**

Zoro hanya menatap tak percaya, saat Luffy mengatakan akan merekrut Robin ke dalam kelompok mereka. Dia hendak memprotes, namun urung dilakukan. Dia orang yang paling mengerti peraturan di kapal ini. Bahkan lebih baik dari Kapten mereka yang bodoh, Luffy si Topi Jerami. Luffy memang terlalu mudah mempercayai orang. Kepolosan yang begitu naïf jika dibandingkan dengan Zoro yang begitu rasional.

'Si bodoh satu itu…' geram Zoro dalam hati. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak merasa senang dengan keputusan kapten mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Luffy begitu percaya dengan seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu hampir membunuh mereka. Nico Robin, Miss All Sunday yang merupakan tangan kanan sang bos besar, Crocodile dalam organisasi Baroque Works yang menciptakan kekacauan di Arabasta. Negeri yang baru saja mereka kunjungi dan mereka selamatkan dari kehancuran perang saudara yang berkepanjangan. Dan sekarang, wanita berbahaya itu bergabung dengan mereka karena Luffy dengan mudahnya percaya semua cerita yang bagi Zoro lebih terdengar sebagai omong kosong.

Zoro memandang berkeliling kapal, mencari teman untuk berbagi rasa gelisahnya. Namun pemandangan yang dilihat justru membuatnya semakin kesal. Sekarang, bukan hanya Luffy yang menerima kehadiran wanita mencurigakan itu. Tapi Ussop dan Chopper sepertinya juga mulai menyukai wanita misterius itu. Mereka senang dengan kekuatan Hana Hana no Mi milik Robin dan menjadikannya mainan baru bersama Luffy

"Aaaaaaa~ bagaimana kau melakukannya Robin.. ayooo ayooo lakukan lagiii…" teriak Luffy histeris sambis tertawa terbahak bahak dengan Ussop dan Chopper.

" Apaaa yang kau lakukan bodoohh! Ahahahahaa" *Plaakk " Ussop memukul Luffy lalu kembali tertawa bersama saat melihat tangan Robin yang tumbuh di sekitar mereka. Melihat tangan tangan itu mengangkat Luffy, Chopper tidak mau ketinggalan.

" Akuuuu~ akuuuu Robiiiiiinnnn. Aku juga mau…" jerit Chopper. Robin menuruti permintaan rusa imut itu dengan senyum yang dikulum.

Zoro mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Berharap menemukan seseorang yang dapat memahami kegelisahannya. Pandangannya kali ini menemukan Nami dengan keasyikan barunya. Yaitu meneliti (atau tepatnya menghitung) harta mereka yang beberapa saat lalu diserahkan Robin. Harta yang merupakan sisa sisa rampasan dari organisasi terdahulunya, Baroque Works. Wanita manis itu memang mudah disogok dengan harta.

Zoro mendengus kesal. Terlebih ketika dilihatnya koki mesum mereka, Sanji yang dengan luwesnya justru membuat dan mengantarkan secangkir kopi hangat kepada Robin. Zoro tidak heran, Kappa mesum itu memang lemah terhadap wanita.

Zoro merasa kesal sendiri. Apa hanya dirinya disini yang mampu berpikir rasional dengan tetap waspada kepada wanita mencurigakan itu? Atau justru dia yang aneh sendiri karena tidak mempercayai Robin seperti teman-temannya. Akhirnya dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kapal dengan pintu yang dibanting keras! *Brraaakkk

"Ada apa dengan Zoro ? tanya Chopper dengan raut bingung. Menghentikan keasyikan mereka bermain. Nico Robin hanya menoleh sekilas dengan pandangan nanar. Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang bergulat di hati sang pendekar.

"Mungkin dia ingin buang air~ hahahahahaa… ayo lagi Robin! " teriak Luffy kegirangan. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan kegundahan yang tengah melanda petarung nomor 1 di kapal mereka setelah dirinya.

**#Pulau Jaya, East Blue **

Mungkin teman-temannya sudah gila dengan memasangkan Zoro dengan Nico Robin. Alasannya sederhana. Mereka takut pemuda itu tersesat. Jangankan di pedalaman hutan seperti sekarang, bahkan di tengah perkotaan pun, Zoro selalu tidak tahu jalan pulang.

Namun pemuda berambut hijau seperti lumut itu tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya harus mencari South Bird untuk keperluan berlayar ke pulau berikutnya bersama wanita mencurigakan ini. Rasanya dia lebih memilih mencari sendiri dan tersesat ketimbang harus bersama wanita yang tidak membuatnya nyaman. Namun Zoro berpikir ulang, lebih baik wanita berbahaya ini bersamanya ketimbang bersama mereka yang lain yang lebih lemah atau yang tidak waspada seperti dirinya. Zoro tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan semua itu. Setidaknya jika wanita ini ingin berbuat jahat, Zoro yakin mampu mengalahkannya.

Zoro berjalan jauh mendahului Robin. Tidak sudi jika mereka harus berjalan berdampingan. Zoro jauh berjalan ke dalam hutan. Terus dan terus. Hingga seperti kebiasaannya yang selalu muncul dimana saja, dia mulai tidak tahu arah.

' Siaaalll~ harus ke arah mana?' runtuknya dalam hati. Zoro hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja, dan itu membuatnya makin jauh terpisah dari Robin.

Tidak sulit bagi Robin untuk menemukan dan juga menyusul pendekar berambut hijau itu. Robin telah berada tepat di belakang Zoro tanpa pemuda itu sadari. Robin melihat sebuah lubang di depan mereka dan dengan refleks menggenggam lengam Zoro untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Zoro marah setelah menoleh dan menemukan sosok Robin tepat di belakangnya. Robin hanya menunjuk kalem kearah lubang yang menganga di depan. Zoro tampak tidak enak hati dengan kemarahan tidak beralasannya dengan Robin, hanya saja dia tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Mau kemana kau Tuan Pendekar?" tanya Robin ketika dilihatnya pemuda berambut hijau itu kembali menempuh arah yang salah yang justru semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Lebih baik kau terus mencari burung itu. Kita harus segera menemukannya." Jawab Zoro dengan ketusnya sambil terus berjalan. Robin yang menggunakan kekuatannya, kembali menghentikan langkah Zoro.

"Apa yang kauuu….?!" Belum sempat Zoro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Robin telah membungkam kata kata Zoro.

"Akui saja, kau tidak tahu harus mencari South Bird kemana. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kapal ada di arah mana. Jadi sebaiknya kau ikut aku. Kita kembali ke kapal. Mungkin yang lain berhasil menemukannya." Ujar Robin sambil tersenyum misterius. Untuk pertama kalinya, Zoro mendengarkan kata-kata Nico Robin

Skakmat untuk Roronoa Zoro. Wanita itu memegang satu kelemahannya.

**#Pulau Langit Skypiea,**

Memang benar dirinya tidak suka dengan Robin. Dengan senyum misteriusnya yang menyimpan seribu tanya. Dengan tingkah dan gerak-gerik yang tetap mencurigakan di matanya .Namun melihat wanita itu tersengat aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi milik God Enel, musuh mereka dan terkulai tak berdaya nyatanya tetap membuat Zoro meradang. Meski tidak menyukainya, Zoro tidak akan membiarkan sesama krunya terluka. Apalagi wanita. Mereka bilang Roronoa Zoro adalah iblis tanpa perasaan. Yang tidak peduli lawannya wanita atau bukan. Yang dapat menebas apapun yang menghalangi langkahnya. Zoro tidak seperti Sanji yang lebih memilih mati ketimbang memukul wanita. Namun Zoro juga memahami bahwa tugasnya sebagai laki laki adalah untuk melindungi wanita terutama teman sesama krunya.

Zoro dengan harga diri luar biasa tinggi, merasa tersentil dengan kenyataan bahwa Robin terlukai di depan matanya. Dia merasa gagal dan tidak bisa melindungi wanita itu betapapun dia tidak menyukai Robin. Bayangan wajah Kuina, teman wanita masa kecilnya yang meninggal ketika mereka masih kecil, janjinya pada Kuina untuk menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu, berkelebat begitu saja di depan mata. Membuatnya kalap. Meski harus diakui kemudian bahwa kekuatan listrik milik Enel juga melumpuhkannya.

#Water Seven,

Segala prasangka dengan wanita misterius itu lunas sudah. Pengkhianatan Nico Robin begitu nyata menyentak di depan matanya. Wanita itu memutuskan keluar dari kelompok dan bergabung dengan Pemerintah Dunia. Dia tidak peduli. Sejak awal dia sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres. Kecurigaannya tentang wanita penyuka warna ungu itu beralasan. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Bahwa wanita itu menyimpan suatu rahasia saat bergabung dengan mereka.

Namun dia kembali tersentak, tidak menyangka ketika mengetahui alasan wanita cantik itu mematuhi Pemerintah Dunia. Alasannya sederhana. Dia berusaha melindungi mereka, kelompoknya, teman-temannya, keluarganya, dari kejaran para Angkatan Laut. Dengan keberadaannya, Robin merasa hanya akan menambah beban yang harus ditanggung Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Status mereka saat ini pun sudah cukup sulit dengan menjadi bajak laut yang diincar Pemerintah Dunia sejak insiden di Arabasta beberapa waktu lalu.

Satu kalimat dari rival abadinya, Sanji seolah menyadarkan dirinya. Menyadarkan egonya sebagai seorang pria.

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban pria untuk memaafkan kesalahan wanita…"

Harga dirinya kembali terluka. Kenapa lagi lagi harus dia yang ditolong wanita itu? Bukankah dia divisi tempur di kelompok ini? Bukankah sudah seharusnya dia yang menjaga rekan rekannya? Memang dia belum sepenuhnya mempercayai wanita cantik itu sebagai teman, namun itu seharusnya bukan alasan bagi pendekar seperti dirinya untuk lalai menjaga wanita itu.

Ada rasa sesal di hatinya. Juga perasaan lain yang entah apa namanya. Mungkinkah dia merasa bersalah pada wanita bersenyum misterius itu? Merasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak mempercayai Robin seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Merasa bersalah karena lalai menjaga wanita cantik itu sehingga dia terpaksa mengikuti permainan yang didalangi oleh Pemerintah Dunia. Membuat wanita cantik bermata violet itu harus kembali menanggung luka kepedihan yang sama, yaitu kehilangan keluarga dan teman-temannya.

**#Enies Lobby,**

Dia tidak perlu banyak kata seperti Ussop yang menebar kebohongan sebagai Soge King untuk menyelamatkan Robin, atau bertindak berlebihan seperti Sanji yang terbakar semangat ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyelamatkan wanita cantik itu. Dia cukup tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengambil kembali apa yang telah menjadi milik mereka. Zoro sudah bertekad bahwa kali ini dia yang akan menyelamatkan wanita bergaya elegan itu.

Mengalahkan Kaku, anggota CP9 yang merupakan dalang dari pemaksaan Nico Robin pun di lakukan sempurna oleh Zoro. Dengan begini, pemuda itu merasa dia telah sedikit menebus kesalahannya. Dia pasti akan membawa kembali Robin ke kelompok mereka. Membawa kembali senyuman misterius milik wanita bermata violet itu ke atas Going Merry, kapal mereka yang saat ini sedang rusak berat.

Dan apa yang diupayakannya dengan seluruh teman temannya berhasil. Robin bebas dan seperti janjinya, mereka berhasil membawa wanita cantik itu ke atas kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami, Going Merry yang juga ikut menyusul ke tengah pertempuran di Enies Lobby. Lega sudah melihat wanita itu dapat selamat dan berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hey Robin~ terima ka…" belum sempat sang Kapten, Luffy yang telah ditolong Robin naik ke kapal menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan tumbuh didekat Luffy dan membekap mulutnya. Menghentikannya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih…!" ucap wanita itu menggantikan Luffy. Robin tahu, dialah yang harusnya berterima kasih melihat bagaimana aksi rekan rekannya untuk menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana tindakan heroik mereka dengan menembak bendera Pemerintah Dunia sebagai pernyataan perang karena tidak melepaskan Robin. Dan kini melihat Robin kembali di tengah mereka, mata semuanya berkaca-kaca. Kecuali Zoro. Dia masih menyimpan perasaan bersalah terhadap wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau simpan ucapan terima kasih tidak berguna mu itu sampai kita berhasil lolos dari pertempuran ini…" ucap Zoro. Uuuupsss, kata katanya lebih ketus dari yang dia maksudkan tapi senyuman tetap terkembang di wajah cantik Nico Robin. Robin tahu pemuda itu tidak dapat bersikap manis seperti yang lain, tetapi keberadaan Zoro disini telah cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa Robin telah (kembali) diterima menjadi bagian dari kru bajak laut Topi Jerami.

"Tidak berguna?! Kau yang tidak berguna tahu~ dasar Marimo!" ejek Sanji sambil berusaha menghajar Zoro yang dengan sigap menghindari semua serangannya. Mereka kembali bertingkah seperti biasanya. Dengan pertengkaran yang seolah tiada akhir. Nico Robin memandang keduanya. Saat sekilas matanya dan Zoro bertemu, Robin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Sejak saat itu, Zoro memutuskan untuk mempercayai Nico Robin, mempercayai wanita misterius bekas musuhnya itu sebagai rekannya di bajak laut Topi Jerami. Senyum wanita itu telah menjelaskan semuanya tanpa perlu berkata-kata. Senyuman itu menandakan bahwa inilah rumahnya dan mereka adalah keluarganya.

- THE END-


End file.
